Anger
by seaweedfma
Summary: Roy is trying to study, and Maes is trying to get him to do something much more fun. Roy resists- at first. Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes. Rated M for sexual situation. Set when they are both students at the military academy.


This is a gift fic for **thincirithiel**. Enjoy!

Title: Anger  
Pairing: Roy x Maes  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt: Roy is pissed of at Maes.  
Warnings/Notes: No spoilers, but an academy!Roy and Maes fic, and some pretty graphic yaoi. ;)

"Come on. Put the book down. It's past midnight, and you need to sleep."

"Yeah, right. You have _no_ intention of letting me sleep."

Maes pouted, sticking out his lower lip and making the most pathetic face- which Roy promptly ignored- moving his eyes from his roommate back down to his book.

"Is that so wrong?" Maes purred into Roy's ear, punctuating it with a couple of light nips on the bottom of his lobe.

"When I have a final tomorrow on the theory of alchemy, it is."

"You're tired, I can tell," Maes said, suddenly become serious and straightening up. "You aren't going to learn any more if you're this exhausted. Besides, I know a good way to make you sleep like a rock-"

"Maes, dammit!" Roy yelled, slamming his hand down on the table and making his pencil roll down to the floor, where it broke in half. He glared at his roommate, fire burning behind his dark eyes. "Just give me a little bit longer, and I promise I'll come to bed," his voice mellowed.

The taller man sighed and pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose. He wordlessly sulked over to his bed, where he laid down on top of the covers- not even bothering to take his boots off- and faced the ugly green cinder block wall, away from Roy and the rest of the room.

Roy looked back down at his book, then down at the floor where the shards of his broken pencil lay. He could alchemize it back together, but he didn't feel like rooting around for his chalk, and in just in case Maes was going to sleep- which he doubted- he didn't want to wake him with a flash of alchemical light.

He felt horrible for snapping at his roommate, but this exam was very important, and he couldn't afford to do poorly. But Maes was right. He _was_ tired. He couldn't focus on the words in front of him.

The alchemist shook his head and sighed, giving into the inevitable. He closed his book, leaving the pencil where it lay. He walked over to his bunk and set his alarm, then sat on his bed and took off his boots and outer jacket. Afterward, he went to Maes' bunk and sat down at the end, rubbing the backs of his legs through his pants.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get pissed off. It's just that I'm under a lot of pressure. Being an alchemist isn't easy, and-"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when Maes sat up, leaning in to give Roy a long, languishing kiss. Roy immediately pressed back, his tongue requesting and gaining entrance into his lover's mouth.

Wordlessly, Roy undid the two buttons that held Maes' jacket together, and he shrugged it off, lumping behind him. The alchemist ran the tips of his fingers down the soft material of the man's dark maroon shirt before he untucked it from his pants and helped him pull it over his head, enlarging the pile with the jacket.

"You're too dressed," Maes broke the kiss long enough to say before he pulled Roy's shirt off as well, tracing a line down his still hairless chest until he came to the small patch of dark hair around his navel, where the teasing abruptly ended. Roy groaned softly and shifted a little- the mere touch of his lover sending a chill down his spine.

The older man reached down and pulled off his boots, throwing them haphazardly on the floor, and then started to undo his pants, when Roy's hand gently caressed his.

"Let me do that." He said with a sly smile. He pulled Maes' hand away, giving it a kiss as a gesture of apology, before his skillful hands made quick work of the button and zipper.

"Lift up your hips." Roy commanded, and the bespectacled man obliged, arching his back and raising his hips, so his lover could pull his pants and boxers down in one swift move.

"You're too dressed," Maes said again, a large smile plastered onto his face. Roy's answer was to lean down and kiss him, laying soft nibbles on the end of his chin, where a couple of stray dark hairs were attempting to find purchase, then reaching down and undoing his own pants.

Roy stood up long enough to pull off his pants and boxers, throwing them on top of Maes' boots before he lay back down pressing his body close to his lover, feeling the heat radiating between them and running the flats of his palms over the planes of the older man's chest.

Maes took his glasses off and lay them on the table beside the bed, and then moved closer to Roy. "Isn't this better than those silly books?" He asked. Roy didn't respond, just kissing back harder- his tongue exploring the tops of Maes' teeth. He moved his hands over the man's flat stomach, over the trail of hair that lead down from his navel, and brushed against his already hardening member.

"Ohh…" Maes groaned, arching his back at the touch. Roy moved a finger down the twitching length, over the ridge of the head, and down the small fissure to the underside, then to his balls, and kept going until he found the small entrance in his rear.

"P-p-please…" He begged. Roy knew what he wanted all night, despite his attempt to study. As much as he hated to break the moment, he knew he must. He moved away for a moment, long enough to walk back to his dresser and find a well hidden bottle of lube. He took it back and sat down, putting a little in the palm of his hand.

Roy moaned- low and lustfully- when he stroked himself, slicking himself up and quickly coming to full hardness. He wasted no time in putting a little more on his fingers and pressed it against Maes' entrance again, this time pushing in slowly.

"Yesss…" Maes hissed, closing his eyes tight. Roy pushed his finger in as far as it would go, trying to hook it slightly and find the place that would make him squirm. After a few strokes with one finger, he added a second, smiling evilly when he saw Maes' body go stiff. He knew he had found _the spot_ and he took advantage of it, moving faster and harder, brushing up against it.

"Ready?" Roy asked soon after. His cock was painfully aching for attention, and he was sure that his lover's must be worse, but they knew he needed to be ready if he wanted the pleasure to overcome the pain.

Maes nodded and smiled, and Roy pulled his fingers out, making a motion with his hand for the older man to turn over onto his stomach. He did so, burying his head in the pillow to muffle his voice. The last thing either of them needed was for the neighbors to hear them through the thin walls of the academy dorms. If someone knew what they were doing, then getting kicked out of the academy would be the least of their problems.

Roy tenderly laid kisses down Maes' back, stopping at cleft of his rear. He gave it a nibble, and then kneeled on the bed, positioning himself over his lover. He put one hand on the wide arches of Maes' back, while his other hand held his own cock, rock hard and flushed red with anticipation. With a low grunt, he started to push in.

"Rrrff…" Maes buried his head deeper, drowning out his groans of pleasure and pain. Roy was almost glad he couldn't see his lover's face. He knew that it hurt a lot, and it killed him to think that it was at his hands, but he knew that it would only be for a moment longer.

He pushed until he felt their bodies meet, and he held it for a few moments- letting Maes get used to the feeling again. They had both been busy, with the end of the semester, and it had been a while since they had been together, so he knew that Maes had to re-adjust.

Roy ran his hands up and down his lover's back, over the slightly pointed ridges of his shoulder blades, down the slight indentation of his spine, and finally over the firm, round contours of his ass.

"Mmm. Perfect," Roy almost purred. He started into a rhythm, using one hand to steady himself on Maes' hip, and the other hand snaked around to the man's stiff cock. He held it just tight enough not to be painful, stroking it in time with his firm thrusts.

Maes tensed for a moment when his lover's ministrations sent a chill of pleasure coursing through his body. As Roy stroked and pushed, he arched his back and pressed backwards against the alchemist, every ounce of his being poured into this moment. It was Maes and Roy and no one else.

"C-c-close…" Maes moaned, his voice deadened by the pillow. He was almost ashamed at how quickly his orgasm was closing in, but Roy knew every touch, every sensitive place on his body that made his knees weak and his mind melt. And he never hesitated to use that to his advantage.

Not that Maes ever minded.

Roy leaned down, growling in the older man's ear and nipping the side of the neck, just hard enough to leave tiny red marks. "Come for me, love." He whispered, quickening the pace.

Maes rocked in time, shutting his eyes tight and biting his lip so hard that he tasted the coppery twinge of blood, but he was too far gone to do any more than file it into the back of his brain.

"Roy…. ROY!" he yelled, burying his head as deep as he could, trying to muffle the cries of pleasure as he came, coating himself, Roy's hand, and the sheets under him in a white, sticky mess. It only took Roy a few strokes more before he sealed his lips tight, trying to stifle his moans of pleasure as he filled his lover.

For a moment of eternal bliss they held their pleasure, together, two bodies, two souls as one, before they came back from an ethereal plane to a happy, tired reality.

In one motion, Roy pulled out and lay on top of his still panting lover, their bodies sheathed in sweat that was glistening in the faint moonlight that trickled through the tightly pulled curtain of their window.

With some effort, Maes moved to his side again, causing Roy to roll off and lay beside him. He knew that they should clean themselves off, but neither of them wanted to move and break the perfect moment that hovered between them.

Maes kissed the alchemist, taking his lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it lightly before he broke apart. "Now, wasn't that more fun than trying to study for some dumb exam?" Roy swore that he could see the man's grin cover his entire face, even in the murky darkness.

All Maes got for his efforts was a pillow to his face.


End file.
